Talk:Flurry of Blows
Is there any way, short of rebuilding the feat, that you can classify other weapons as "monk weapons" to work with this? Widow maker 09:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if this has been pointed out on other pages but nwn2 wiki contradicts itself regarding flurry and perfect two weapon fighting. It says "it is possible to get up to 18 attacks with perfect two weapon fighting and greater flurry," which means 9 per hand, which implies that the bug giving an extra attack with flurry carries to the offhand. It also specifically states that the extra attack bug does NOT carry to the offhand. Anyone know which is correct? :I think the proper wording might be 26 Base Attack Bonus and Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting and Greater Flurry AND Haste, giving 1 Hasted attack +6 mainhand +2 Greater Flurry +1 Greater Flurry bug +6 offhand +2 Greater Flurry. -- Sjakal 22:06, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Flurry and Improved Rapid Shot Stack. Flurry and Rapid Shot are not compatible, just as you'd suspect. BUT the same bug that affects two-weapon fighting DOES take effect if you have Improved Rapid Shot: in the FRW Char Creator (modded to include an archery target with lots and lots of hit points), a monk/ranger with IRS at lvl9 consistently threw four shuriken per round at +8/+8/+3/+8 when Flurry was activated. With RS activated it was the typical shot progression, and with neither activated, two per round. Vanilla shuriken are, of course, the worst weapons in the entire game. But it's interesting for some monk builds perhaps. 16:40, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Happycrow :Wrong, they don't stack. Flurry has an extra (bugged) attack at the end of the round, which is different from the extra Rapid Shot attack. -- GFallen (talk) 01:49, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Definitely a bug, as already explicitly stated above. However, it's not *just* Flurry, as is easily demonstrated with combat debugging. The extra missile attack with Flurry only appears if one has Improved Rapid Shot. "Vanilla" or Rapid-Shot alone will not produce the effect -- no level 1 monks with 3 shuriken attacks per round are going to happen. 04:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Happycrow Like GFallen mentions, I suggest what is actually happening is just the Flurry bug + your two base attacks + Flurry attack. Tested just now in Vordan's Hero Creator with Human 2 Monk 7 Fighter build having two base attacks per round like you had; Rapid Shot (improved or not) will not show its extra attack on the character sheet, nor will Flurry show its bugged extra attack (only showing its normal extra attack I think, PTWF can prove if it's the bugged one). With Flurry enabled I could see two Shuriken projectile effects on my first of three flurries in the attack round, but I only ever saw ONE Shuriken projectile effect in any of the three flurries with Improved Rapid Shot enabled. So enabling Rapid Shot mode (improved or not) DOES disable Flurry mode, and vice versa. But a lavel 1 Monk with 3 Shuriken per round IS quite possible if you simply enable Flurry mode, regardless of having Rapid Shot feat (improved or not). -- Sjakal 21:06, September 12, 2018 (UTC)